Indigo Massacre
by Mythical Mew
Summary: IT'S BACK! COMPUTER FIXED SO NOW I CAN UPDATE! ^-^ A tournament takes place to see who is the new Pokemon Master, everything seems to go fine until the contestants wind up dead. . . Thanks for All Who Signed Up! Please Read And Review!
1. It all begins

Indigo Massacre

Indigo Massacre

(Authors Note: This is my first full horror fiction then just to write chapters of people dying in other peoples Fictions, which I have done before so I got some blood and gore experience! This is rated R because of the partial nudity, massive cursing, blood and gore! So kiddies I am sorry, but wait a few more years to read this only Horror Fiction that is in production! If I get like five reviews or something I will continue it! So let's start this amazing fiction. If I include the Elite Four, which I am in some chapters then it is the old one, Prima, Agatha, Bruno, and Lance.

And thanks for all the people that signed up! You can IM me anytime you want, including fans with what you think of my fiction, suggestions, etc… Of course you can get my opinion on yours too.)

Chapter One – It all begins… –

Prima turned the shower off in the small bathroom where she was in. It being a white tile design on the floor. The walls and the ceiling painted a white. Haze filled the bathroom because all the steam that the hot water produced, it felt quite disgusting to be in once she left the shower.

She picked up the white rope, which lay on the floor. She put it on as she felt the cotton against her skin. The belt around the waist was tightened. She picked off her glasses, which were on the side of the bathroom sink and put them in front of her Misty blue eyes. She put up her red hair and wrapped a towel around it, so the towel would absorb all the water, which her hair held.

The bathroom door opened slowly as fresh cool smooth surrounded the Elite Four member now, better than being in the bathroom, it was actually refreshing.

Rain poured on the rooftop of the house she was in. She was required to be in it as it is only a few minutes from Indigo Stadium, where the tournament, which she will be participating, will begin.

"Today is only Friday Night, on Monday one of the most amazing tournaments of all time is going to be held at Indigo Stadium for the title of Pokemon Master! All the elite trainers are there as long the Elite Four who will be participating! The workers at the Stadium are even adding in some more seats and a better battle terrain to make it harder for the Pokemon to battle on it, they want them to go through more stress." A reporter said from inside her helicopter, the camera being close to her face, but it was zoomed out. She had blonde hair, which was in curly up to her shoulders. She had magnificent blue eyes, which matched her creamy white skin, which was covered in makeup. On her upper torso she wore a white blouse with a dark blue blazer over it, on the top pocket it having a sign of PBN, which was Pokemon Broadcasting News. On her lower torso she just wore fancy tan khakis." Prima heard from her television, as she flicked the channel selector button to turn it on. The female reporter extended her arm showing the Indigo Stadium.

It was a big stadium, completely redone for this whole Stadium, actually rebuilt after it was just too old and collapsed, but luckily that was just after a blizzard so no one was inside it. It was a diamond shape, lights in lines around it glowing as bright white, it being one of the only lights in the area Prima was in. Except for the lights of the trainers who are still up at this late hour. The top had a metal plate on top of it from all of the four diamond sides, meaning they cannot look in the Stadium at the new terrain. Still it was a beautiful stadium, at each corner of the diamond a flag stood up high waving because of the slight breeze outside along with the rain. It having a Pokeball on a yellow flag, it saying Indigo League over it in big red letters.

"Back to you David." She announced as the camera zoomed back onto her. The cameras automatically switched as it began to snow and make static noises, but Prima did not care, as in a few seconds it was away. It was now focused on a man who was wearing a usual white shirt with a red tie, no blazer over it. He had brown hair, which was just too hard to describe with green eyes.

"Thanks Susan. Well let's go to Mr. W with the weather for the amazing event taking on Monday and for this weekend for all of the ones who want to go on vacation! This seems like a very great tournament and if you want to get Biographies of the contestants and just see who they are go to the official website at Indigo-League.com!" 

"That's how they are, only wanting to advertise." Prima said as she leaned back on the tan leather couch.

"Thanks David. Now it is going to be raining on the east of Viridian City until Tuesday! Meaning that the tournament is going to be harder as it is going to be slippery with occasional lightning. But on Sunday night it will be hardest part of the storm as there is suppose to be six inches of rain! I suggest you just stay at home for this weekend." He said as the degrees came up for the week in little boxes, they all being in the forties – fifties for all the raining days and for Wednesday to Friday it is suppose to be in the low seventies.

Once it got off the weather man the television began to snow a lot and began to pick up a lot of static, the resolution of the picture was just goes in lines, impossible to see. His voice seemed like it was muted, until the television just went out.

"That's odd." Prima said getting up looking behind her as the window was opened the wind blowing the curtains, "I did not remember keeping this opened." She mumbled to herself walking over to the window and shutting it.

A creaking noise filled the house as this was only getting more odd for Prima now, a little but on the freaky side too. She went over to the door to see it hanging opened on the hinges. She closed it and locked it, a chill began to go up her spine.

The floorboards creaked, as she was not even moving, someone must be in the house, "May just be a mouse, yuck!" Prima said thinking about it.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring; this was only getting more and more freaky. Hesitating Prima went over to the phone and picked it up, maybe it was just another trainer wanting to talk, "Hello, who is this?"

"Who is this?" A scratchy voice responded back.

"If you do not know who you are calling for then you got the wrong number, bye." She said putting the cordless phone in front of her and pressed the off button of it, which means to disconnect the call.

The door made a huge noise when it was shut from upstairs, Prima looked up at the ceiling when this happened, she continued to hold the phone in her grasp, "What is happening…I better go check." Prima said walking up the stairs quietly. The stairs continued to creek each time she put weight upon them.

Thumping noises were heard from the floor above, the attic. Little whispers began to come from it too.

"What the fuck…" Prima said as the noises only seemed to get louder and louder after each step she took towards the attic. 

When she reached the steps towards the attic, she looked as the light bulb above them waved silently as it flicked on and off. It was silent, dark and a bit creepy as spider webs seemed to form on the corners of the steps, as no one needed to go into the attic, only some junk and old Pokemon Equipment was in there, stuff out of date. 

Prima began to walk up the steps, the light making it visible for her to see her for only a few seconds. As once she reached the third step, the light just went out from having no power within the light bulb, "God damn it." Prima cursed to herself as she opened the door to the attic.

The door creaked as she opened in, the room being very badly lit. The moonlight shining into the room, through those windows covered by a thin layer of dirt that being the only source of light. The dark oak floorboards popping out, well only a few of them. Webs made by spider all over the corners in the ceiling. A squeak from a mouse occasionally as it raced across the room. The walls seemed to be painted black from how dark the room was, but actually it was a dark brown. Furniture stood all over the place in the attic, some being piled on top of each other from how little space was on the attic. The walls caving in from the top to make them meet, as the roof went up into a triangle-like shape. The white covers, which covered the furniture where covered in dust, which was the point as the owners did not want their furniture to be covered in dust. Silence filled the room, when she stood in it; it just felt like she was abandoned in a ghost town. 

"This room is somewhere where no one would want to be in." Prima told herself, as she had no flashlight, none within the house. Meaning she walked around the room silently, or tried too, the tip of her toes meeting the ground they dodging the popped up floorboards so it would be stuck.

"I wonder where all of that thumping noises were coming from." Prima said, as she squinted her eyes to make all of the objects in the room out.

The thumping noise started again, as it stopped for a few minutes once she arrived in the attic. Prima jumped back in response falling back onto some object a loud noise of a crash being created because of this.

Some spider webs that were just resting there covered her, waiting for the prey to enter them. Her feet got tangled in some sort of rope that was attached to the object. She began to be cursing out loud from a pain stabbed into her back from the uncomfortable position that she was in.

A shadow began to cover the sheets where Prima was trapped. The footsteps from the sole of the persons soles got louder and louder, closer and closer it got to her. The shadow from the person covered Prima's figure now. The figure was now seen it was wearing all black. A hood covering its head, a very dark gray mask covered its face, not able to tell who it was. The figure wore a huge coat that covered its' whole body. A string tied the coat together from top to bottom (Authors Note: Where the zipper or buttons would be on some coat! Just to make a better image on your head!) Heavy black leather boots on its' feet, they going above the ankles.Black laced tied them together. In its gloved hands was a knife being held, the blade shining silver the moonlight reflecting off of it.

"Who are you, leave me alone!" Prima said trying to be bold. But it came out in a cowardly tone.She yanked her feet trying to get it untangled from the ropes it was trapped in again. Her blue eyes just concentrating on that knife in the persons hand, as it seemed to be getting brighter as the figure approached closer to her.

The figure was now only a few inches away from her; Prima's head focusing up at the person's head, covered by that gray mask. That knife was swung at her from a sideways direction. From the speed it was swung at made a 'squish' sound from it going through the air.

Prima ducked and threw herself forward freeing herself from the tangled ropes, which she use to be trapped in. She knew her life was now in danger because of this…person! The palms of her hands rested on the dusty dark oak floor of the attic, same with her knees.

She forced herself up, as she began to run as fast towards the exit of the attic, the door the figure walking calmly in the same direction. As she ran, she tripped over a few objects, making lots of crashing noise, the fallen objects blocking the path for that figure, with the knife.

Violently the doorknob was shaken for it to open the door, to lead the way out of the attic and towards freedom. She turned it violently, jerking it to the direction, which it was suppose to turn. Problem is, the door seemed to be locked, the figure walking closer towards her still remaining calm, while Prima panted, continued to freak out. The figure jabbed the knife towards Prima, Prima jumping too the left to dodge this, escape from her death. The blade of the knife being stuck in the wood of the door, while Prima used this time to run to the only other way she can possible escape, the window. With a simple pull, the silver blade was free now.

Another plan to escape was the window, open it and just hope she will have a safe landing. She arrived at the end of the place, the figure still walking towards her, now being cornered by it. It was opened a little, but not really as the window was closed upon a rope being right under it, she had no reason now and the rope had no use to her, as it was shut underneath the window. 

The figure walking towards her still Prima still attempted to open the window. She had to distract him; she realized she had the phone in her hand! She tried to turn it on, but for some reason there was no dial tone, no signal, no way to call for help, but if she did would they even be able to call in time? The only reason it could not be working is that the phone cord was ripped out!

Prima grabbed the phone and threw it at the glass of the window, it shattering instantly as glass is a fragile object. Now she had to escape through the little opening, where the glass of the window once stood. She put one of her long legs through the opening, feeling the wet bricks of the roof, she could not get her feet to settle, as they were just sliding off of the roof.

The figure released a violent jab with his powerful, strong, long blade of the knife, it colliding with Prima's back. A shrieking cry from pain was released from the woman, as the sound of the scream seemed to echo off the walls of the attic. An opening was formed; the red blood rushed out from the woman, being free from her the skin not blocking the way out.

The figure grabbed her neck as its hand gripped around it; it's fingernails jabbing into her skin. Prima let out cries of pain, as she collapsed in the figures grip from the major loss of blood. The rope there was now put to a use, as the other end was tied to a part sticking out of the house, where usually a flag would be placed. The rope was tied around her neck, as the figure threw Prima forward, making a bigger opening in the window the rope guiding her down the wet bricks of the rooftop where the rope would strangle her to her death once it extended out, her body swinging side to side slowly, blood tricking onto the footstep of the building with her broken neck, hanging there her lifeless body.

(Authors Note: So did you like it? I did not include as much gore and blood, as I intended too, but that is okay! I still thought this chapter was pretty good. Next time someone is killed, I promise to make the killing scene longer and more descriptive, with more blood and gore! PLEASE REVIEW OF HOW YOU THINK!)

_Review?_

-

-

_Pretty Please? _


	2. Reactions

Indigo Massacre

Indigo Massacre

(Authors Note: Yey! People liked it! They really liked it! That was freaky, uh-oh don't read this at night if you are planning to read this whole fiction! No one dies in this one sadly, I know no blood or gore, but a lot of panicking happens so let's read the chapter! Man, I sound so much like Ann Robinson saying something like that… : Goes off now.)

Chapter Two – The News –

Ruby Hinada stood in the living room of the rented house she was suppose to live in during the whole tournament. Her hair was a damp, little droplet of water dropped on the ground as she wrapped it up in a high ponytail by a blue bandana. Her midnight silky black hair reflected off the white light from all the lamps provided. She was a beautiful woman at the age of fifteen; her body fully bloomed from the stage of reaching the step of being an adult. Her icy blue eyes looked at the Television while it was on. She wears a tight, blue shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on the center. The shirt shows some of her stomach, but she likes it that way. She also wears khaki shorts that mold completely around her figure perfectly. Her shoes are black Nikes and she always wears black open-fingered gloves. She had a good body is what men would say and they were right she was a beautiful girl, but still she always rejected them, all of them.

"At the Indigo Stadium last night was a murder of Prima, the beautiful ice trainer a member of the Elite Four. The remaining part of the Elite are deciding if they should continue this tournament at the Indigo Stadium, if not they will go to the Orange Islands, where trainers battle for the champion of the Orange Island League. This has been a devastating death; she was hanged from the rooftop of her house while being stabbed hundreds of time. Police won't give out any information of who did this if they know and why this happened. Hopefully, nothing else this bad will happen." The female reporter said, that Prima heard from last night. Her hair now being straightened until shoulder length, she was actually pretty with it down.

"That is a horrible thing that has happened." She looked at the television as the camera changed to the scene of the crime, blood was on the footsteps, on the floor, in front of the house going down in a line, it was quote freaky if you actually saw it.

"The chief of Police for Viridian City is going to Indigo Stadium to talk to all of the contestants about this tragedy and if they are going to continue this tournament there, if not they will go to the Orange Islands to the stadium there, Police have confirmed this. This is suppose to be private so the press is not allowed, but the Police will tell us their decision once they have confirmed it." The reporter began to speak as the camera focused on the Stadium the female made a grin on her face.

Someone knocked on the door, Ruby just rolled her eyes in response as she heard it, as she really was interested in this whole massacre, as she in involved in it, she is one of the trainers. She got up from her seat to the door.

The beams of the sun shined in once the door was opened the dark brown wooden floorboards now looking a lighter color. A female figure stood there her hair is blond that gets brown at the ends. She wears it in pig tails (Sort of like Dupilca's hair I guess) held up with two black hair bands. She has peach skin that's a bit tanish from not wearing sunscreen. Her eyes are a bright green "Full of fire." She's 5 foot 7 and is "scrawny", skinny, and small figure. Always bruised and scratched up, has some scars. She wears a Jade green Vest that's lined black. Has a left breast pocket that keeps her prized (in her eyes) Lapras. It two black pull strings for the hood that she never uses the vest is always open. It's over a black tank top, not spaghetti splattered. She also wears Baggy camoflage cargo pants that have flames that go about to about the knee. She has black Knee high boots that take forever to tie. She always has miscellaneous stuff in all her pockets, (Map of Kanto, small squirt gun, a box those fireworks that pop when you throw them on the ground, crumpled picture of the family, a bag of tea...) She has a sage backpack that is big but not to big, it has a lot of room and a lot of pockets...

She is a very outgoing person. Most always cheerful and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her besides not wanting people to think she's weak or vulnerable, but won't let anyone push her around. She is a bit dense but still smart, her hobby is getting all the info she can, useful and useless. She really gets into pokemon battles and is serious in serious situations. She very rarely let's people and pokemon down, and always keeps her promises if she can. She is upbeat which sometimes gets people and pokemon in bad moods angry at her she specializes in Water pokemon and comes from a small town like Pallet called Newport, it's in Kanto. She loves the Ocean, river, and lakes, whatever type of water. Loves to swim and does whenever the chance comes up. Would never wear Makeup, dresses, and stuff like besides nail polish a little Tomboyish. She's organized and original and is a little to rough sometimes. Trains with her pokemon, tells the to do watergun on her, stuff like that. A stay up late sleeps in late. Dream pokemon is a Cyndaquil. Loves food and eats a lot but never gains an ounce. Favorite food is popcorn and chocolate milk. She's very Independent and can take care of herself and can sometimes impatient, but not always. Favorite colors are black and Green. Her favorite pokemon: Mew.

"Hello Narissa." Ruby said as she made a weak smile on her face.

"Hello Ruby! Did you hear what happened in the news, she was hanged and blood was everywhere! Just before the tournament of being a Pokemon Master, isn't that a bit weird. Are you okay, since you know what happened with your…parents, déjà vu I suppose?" Narissa said and hesitated for a second, "Of course your not okay!" 

Ruby and Narissa were best friends while they were young, not Pokemon trainers, but still upset with it. The two were planning to go on their journey to become a Pokemon Trainer, but after Ruby parents died they decided to go their own way, they believed in a separate way to become the best that they can be. Obviously they were distant, but when together they were always together, you can call them best friends. Usually Ruby does not open herself to many people, as it is clearly obvious, but she did to Narissa.

The two walked back to the living room and sat on the black velvet couch, with the sound of the female reporter in the background. The birds chirped outside, no laughter was heard there, no sounds of happiness at all outside. The two just sat there on the couch not wanting to talk about the sore subject of her parents being murdered, no one did. Ruby just usually stopped talking and just waited for them to say something go to another subject, but finally she did,

"You want some like breakfast, orange juice or something?" Ruby asked as she pushed herself off of the couch standing at her full height., Her eyes looking to Narissa's who was just quiet for the moment looking like she was in some sort of trance. Because of this she did not respond, when Ruby was trying to start a conversation.

"Oh – I will be fine! I already had something to eat." Narissa said as she made a weak smile on her face, "You know there is that meeting today! We should go that is why I came to see if you are okay and tell you that we need to go. It is about if we are going to continue this after the murder you know, just to tell us what is happening. I want this to continue, it was maybe just a fluke or something. No police is going to stop me from getting the title of Pokemon Master." Narrisa said as she got up walking towards the door, Ruby trailing behind her eyes just locked on the television showing numerous times the same pictures of evidence they had, it just made her remember her parents.

Ruby is Understanding; does her best to comfort others. Very quiet; hardly talks to people she doesn't know. Also uses stealth to avoid being heard or seen by enemies. Calm during any kind of situation (murders, tragedy, disaster, etc.)Had a troubled past which is the reason she doesn't talk very often. Has never cried before because of a promise she made to her parents before a day before they were both murdered. Willing to protect others no matter how hard it is. Always travels alone with no one to be by her side through thick and thin.

The two left the house towards the meeting not expecting what will happen to their careers, what the police will say no one knew and everything to them would be just random. The door closed slowly knowing that their lives will never be the same again.

(Authors Note: Blah so not a lot of action, just developing the characters and moving the plot slowly around. I'm sorry, but not every chapter cannot be just killing there has to be lot's of character developing! That is just the way I write, but people like it! So you can tell who the main character is of this? Congratulations towards the person who does meaning I liked your application the most! Fit the description of how I need the main character to be like the most! Please review when you are done!

-

-

-

_ _

_Pretty Please, Review? _


	3. Meeting In The Court

Chapter Three - Meeting In The Court  
  
All of the trainers who were going to participate in the Pokemon League were asked to meet in the middle of the whole Indigo Plateau. It was a large feild full of thick treesz the leefs fully gorwn at the end of the branches. Flowers bloomed being scattered around the feild the grass was fully gorwn releasing a dew scent. There was a stand in the middle of the feild it being made out of a dark brown wood. The stand faced benches that were lined up matching the stand. Long benches that were made out of a dark brown wood having the capacity for about four people, there were six rows. The sun was at the highest point of the sky the rays beaming down upon the meeting area.  
  
In a matter of seconds all of the trainers participating and the head of the Indigo met in the little meeting area. The head went behind the stand leaning upon it. A saddened expression upon his face his eyes wandering place to place exaiming all of the to be Pokemon Masters. His two hands rested upon the counter fingers tapping against the antique wood.  
  
All of the Pokemon Trainers found a spot to sit, Ruby and Narissa sitting in the front row in the middle being squished by the other two trainers that were next to them. In the back of the seats were reports a woman or male holding a microphone in his sweaty palm talking to the camera pointing out everything which is happening. The camera men focusing on the reporter showing what is happening in the meeting area.  
  
Once everyone was seated the some of the trainers began to talk among themselves talking about the murder who did it, why and what actually happened. Not everyone believes what they see in the news. Usually people would question what they see the reports always revise the actual truth so it seems more appealing to the viewers.  
  
"I heard that her ex-boyfriend bofriend killed her because they had a argument and broke up that exact night. I also heard tha she was not hung from the roof of her house, that he chooped her into little pieces placed the body parts into holow pieces of wood and then burned it." Narissa whispered to Ruby her eyes looking around the area.  
  
Ruby did not react to what Narissa had just told her she remained still focusing upon the head who was standing at the podium looking at all the places waiting to speak. Waiting for all the little trainers to spread the little rumors and then just wait to see what the head has to say.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is nice to see all of you talented Pokemon Trainers here. The Pokemon community hoped that this would be yet another fun tournament and that nothing would go wrong, but something bad happened yesterday night. If you did not already hear the news, Prima, former Elite Four member was killed and that is the reason of why we are here. We decided that we are going to continue the tournament while at the same time trying to figure out this murder. More security would be around so nothing else will go wrong. If you know anything about the murder of Prima please tell the police and hopefully that will lead us to the killer. Because all of you were here last night one by one the police will be interviewing you and asking you everything you knew about Prima. Also if the majority of you don't feel safe here tell me and the tournament for Pokemon Master will be prosponed until this little mystery is solved. Any questions?" The head of the Indigo League said in one whole speech obviously planning this whole thing out spending time to memorizing it. He looked back of the audience where a reporter held her hand up, "Yes miss?"  
  
"Does the Police have any leads of who might of done this murder?" The reporter said concentrating on the head the cameraman zoomed on the reporter then took the shot of the head.  
  
"That information is secret. The police is not ready to release that into the public. Relating to all suspects that list will be kept secret so don't bother asking about it. Once we gathered enough evidence and have a good answer of who done it then it will be released to the press." The head answered acting calm about the whole thing knowing what he was going to say.  
  
No one seemed to have any more questions about the murder so the head ended the meeting letting the trainers go back to their daily routines, which is most likely training. The trainers rised fromt heir seets and started to chattered.  
  
A battle seemed to break out after the little meeting ended between two guys. The area was right near the meeting area still in the feilds. There was two males glaring at each other a pokeball in their hand teeth clenched fists clenched.  
  
One seemed to be sixteen years old. He was taller than the other male and looked older. He had straight short black hair not styled in any way, but yet it was not messy at all. There was a headband around his forehead like he was some sort of ninja. He had a slight tan that matched his light brown eyes. He had a broad upper torso that showed that he worked out a lot. He wore a white tank showing those large muscular arms. Black pants on his lower torso which matched his jet black hair.  
  
The other was shorter and younger only being fifteen years old. He had spikey black hair the same shade as his opponent, but a cap covered that hair. Emerlad eyes which just sparkled when someone looks into them. Light tan skin tone with a barely visable scar on his right cheek. A gray sweatshirt was on his upper torso, even though it was hot outside and dark blue jeans that matched his upper torso.  
  
"One on one battle, Ryan! We'll see whose Espeon is stronger!" The older muscular man shouted.  
  
"Fine Martial."  
  
At the same time they both extended their arms back and a second later threw them forward releasing the red and white sphere out of their hands. A bright blinding white light escaped from the red and white sphere, which formed into the psychic evolution of Eevee, Espeon.  
  
The two psychic Eevee evolutions glared at each other their oculars glowing a red hue. Feet planted into the ground claws extended from their paws. Teeth bared a growl being emitted throughout the park waiting for their trainer's orders.  
  
"Alright Espeon! Confuse Ray, now!" Ordered Ryan extending his arm out his finger pointing to the other Espeon. Espeon's eyes glowed a yellow hue along with its whole body, rings shot out towards the other Espeon, if hit successfully the other Espeon would be confused and would not be able to perform in battle as well.  
  
"Dodge it! Quick Attack!" Martial shouted to counter the attack. His Espeon used its small size to its advantage running side to side barely visable, only a blur ready to slam into his opponent in a matter of seconds.  
  
Both of them seemed to have different strategies. Ryan was more of a non- physical approach trying to weaken the enemy mentally then using physical attacks on it that will lower its HP until its knocked out. Martial is being more physical caring about raw power, trying to knock out his opponent as quickly as possible.  
  
Ryan's Espeon saw the other Espeon coming, bent its back paws used them as springs and jumped up into the air the Espeon owned by Martial passing it. The Pokemon stopped in its tracks, skidding in the dirt glaring up at his opponent.  
  
"Hey! Stop it. Save the battling for the tournament." Shouted the owner of the Pokemon League once he saw the battle; it was not hard to miss hearing the trainers screaming on top of their lungs and the sound of the Espeons paws hitting the ground, "Return them at once." He seemed to ruin al the fun, it was only for fun, to see which one of them was the best.  
  
Ryan and Martial did what they were told and returned their Eevee evolutions, both in disappointment.  
  
"They're both cocky, even if they don't want to admit it. They only did that because they were arguing about which of them was better. I would not want to risk showing anyone my strategy until its my turn to battle in the stadium." Mentioned Ruby to Narissa as they walked back to Ruby's house.  
  
"The whole point of Pokemon training is to see who is the best." 


	4. Painful Night

Chapter Four – Painful Night  
  
Fog filled the air being a thick white substance not able to see any objects from far. Clouds filled the sky being a white the rays from the sun not capable going through. There were no grass just hard chunks of dirt scattered on the ground. Ryan Mason stared blankly into the distance like he was confused, like he was spacing out, or that he was under a trance.  
  
Ryan stands at an average height of 5'9", and he is an average-built man. He has short, black hair and striking emerald eyes. He has your normal tan skin with a slight scar on his right cheek. He wears a black shirt with blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. He also wears white running shoes. You can always see him wearing a black Pokemon cap.  
  
He just continued to walk looking around seeing nothing just the thick fog ahead of him. He had no idea where he was or how he even got in this place, "Where am I? I was just in the meeting and now I am here in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing just all of this fog." He continued to be calm as he tried to fid his way back, but he did not even know if he was going into the right direction.  
  
As he continued to walk in the same direction he began to hear noises, howling by the wind a chill going up his spine. It got louder and louder as he continued to walk, he did not care it was just wind it can't do anything to him. The wind seemed to stop, this was good for Ryan, as it seemed that he was getting nervous from the noise. It was unusual it was at a high pitch, not able to feel it physical, but you felt something go through your body. There was something weird about it. It did not seem to be natural wind caused to go directly towards him.  
  
Then he realized where the wind was coming from and where the fog began to fade out. There was a thick area of trees like the woods, there seemed to be no fog there, but the leaves at the end of the branches swayed back and forth as the wind breezed by once in a while. A forest? In the middle of a park? Near all of this fog? This is just getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Ryan began to think to himself that maybe the wind was made so it would lead him to this forest because maybe this is the way out or a trap. There was nowhere to go except through the woods, but he really did not want too. The trees were tall and thick as the branches extended out for yards, thick green leaves covered the branches. They all seemed clumped next to each other and seemed to be endless that there is really no way out.  
  
Once he entered that it seemed to get even worse. The wind began again and this time they lasted for more than a mere second, he began to get cold too. He wrapped his arms around his chest and sort of hunched so he would stay warm. For minutes he was walking, but he noticed he was passing the same trees like he was not actually walking, but felt like he was moving. It was a weird feeling made him feel scared, "Of course I'm getting somewhere. My mind is just playing tricks on me because of that wind, sort of freaked me out." He mumbled to himself as he continued to walk.  
  
For a slight second he saw a floating black figure go right past him into another direction of the woods. He decided to follow he, he turned to that direction, but did not see that black figure, and "This is just getting weirder and weirder." He rolled his eyes as he realized the black floating was not actually there.  
  
Suddenly a chill went through his body. Not like the wind something that felt even darker like something was attacking him. He could not move he be frozen still from the shock from the chill.  
  
And there he stood, as out of nowhere there were dozens of small floating black figures all holding sharply bladed knives in their hands. Dozens of knives all aimed at him. He was still frozen not being able to move. The black figures raced towards Ryan with the knives at hand wanting to kill Ryan.  
  
Ryan took over his body again then being under some spell and began to run, but it did not seem to be working at all as he continued to run faster and faster the figures were catching right up to him. Ryan released several pants as he ran not able to run this fast for much longer, but he did not want to think what would happen if he possibly stop. 'What the hell is happening; this is just too weird, it makes no sense! And now I am being chased by floating knives.' Ryan thought to himself, as he had to escape somehow, but how?  
  
If he turned to the left they would follow him, if he turned to the right they would still follow him if he ran around the same tree more than once the figures still followed him. At last he could not run any longer, or at least stopped in his tracks.  
  
When he was running his foot smashed into one of the roots of the trees losing his balance slamming onto the hard dirt scrapping up his arms and knees. He stood there his hands pressed on the dirt along with his knees. Head bent down panting for air. He looked up seeing the figures come towards him. He began to sweat out of fear shivering biting upon his lip. He tried to get up, but a purple hue surrounded his figure forcing him onto the ground cries of pain were released from his mouth as he felt something attack him from within, even though the figures were still approaching him slowly. Second by second this dark energy within his body continued to consume him feeling even more pain becoming even weaker. The figures were right over him feeling their presence.  
  
The figures disappeared, the hue around him faded along with the whole entire setting around him. He looked around still being on his knees still scratched up that he was in the middle of the park a man over him looking at him. The man was around 5"9 had long black hair that was in a pony tale a white tank top shirt, tan slacks and dark blue eyes, "Are you okay? You just seemed to collapse on the ground just now, it seemed like you were running away from something." The man informed Ryan. Ryan just looked confused having no idea what just happened and how he got here. 


End file.
